Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shroud for shielding a surgical instrument, and more particularly, to a shroud for shielding a surgical instrument during delivery of the surgical instrument to a surgical site.
Background of Related Art
A variety of different types of surgical instruments have been developed for manipulating, identifying, treating, repairing and/or excising tissue including organs or portions thereof located within body cavities, such instruments sometimes being hereafter referred to as surgical instruments for treatment of body tissues. These instruments include graspers and fasteners (e.g., staplers, dissectors, biopsy devices, coagulators, etc.). Typically, these instruments are dimensioned to be used in both open and laparoscopic or endoscopic procedures.
In certain surgical procedures for treatment of body tissue, a surgical instrument is inserted through an incision, cannula, or natural orifice to a surgical site where a surgical procedure is to take place. As the surgical instrument is introduced into the surgical site, contaminants (e.g., bowel contents, foreign tissue, etc.) may be picked up by the instrument and brought to the surgical site. Such contaminants may result in harm to the patient by way of infection, or interfere with the surgical procedure. For example, foreign matter may contaminate a wound to cause infection and inhibit healing. Further, foreign matter may interfere with operation of the surgical instrument such as by preventing proper formation of a staple or clip.
Accordingly, it would be useful and beneficial in the art for a device which may be mounted on a surgical instrument for easing insertion of the instrument into a body lumen and for preventing debris and/or contaminants from entering or fouling the instrument during delivery of the instrument to a surgical site.